This study is concerned with the elimination of institutionalized racism in the operation of social services to children under Titles IV and XX of the Social Security Act, commonly known as "Child Welfare" services. Although there is considerable evidence that racial and ethnic factors determine the outcomes for clients of such children's services as protection, foster care, restoration to family, and adoption, the case has yet to be made that racism is systematic and institutionalized in the agencies concerned. The first task of the study, therefore, is to establish whether at the operating level there are measurable differences in services provided minority, as opposed to white children, which would account for the observed differentials in service outcomes. At the same time, the study design permits the gathering of data with regard to contextual and structural factors -- social work ideologies and practice models, work force characteristics, peer pressures, community pressures, supervisory structures and controls, the distribution, structuring and financing of services, and laws and regulations -- which may permit or encourage such service differentials to the detriment of minority children. The final phase of the study would assess alternatives for eliminating racist behaviors at the operating level via the manipulation of the structural factors thus identified.